


Taken

by SassyHBIC



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I need to stop coming up with plots..., M/M, please review or comment they help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHBIC/pseuds/SassyHBIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill was the best at her job because she knew what to expect. She knew she was bait to Hydra and Red Room and any other number of enemies SHIELD had made, she still can't believe how stupid she was to get caught. What's worse, is she can't remember what's being done to her. And even once she's safe, because she will be safe, she doesn't know how to return to the living. Not when she doesn't feel human anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Captain America: The Winter Soldier. The prologue is in second point of view, Maria's point of view of course.

Pain. 

That's all you can register at the moment.

Hot. Burning. Flashing. Searing pain.

Your hand comes over to the origin of the blinding agony--your ribs. And when it makes contact with the injury; tears prick your eyes. A torn ragged scream leaves your lips followed by a sticky red thick substance.

Blood. You cringe. More specifically your blood. Shit.

You don't remember much after that. Just lights, helicopters and two pairs of hands guiding you to what you believed was safety.

Later you remember noise and concerned faces, but nothing much past that. Sharon says that your body went into shock and you blacked out, reason why you can’t remember. You don’t tell her you disagree. You don’t tell her how, you could feel your body mending itself as more bullets and firearms hit you.

When you come around the first time on the ride back to Stark Industries. You panic and flail but there’s two pair of hands on you. Sharon’s and someone else’s, you’re too tired to tell who—just that they’re comfortable and comforting.

Sharon hovers over you telling you, you’re safe. That everything is going to be okay. That you’re okay now.

You don't truly believe that and it's not because you don't believe her.

It’s just she wasn't there when you were taken hostage. Your friends didn't see the horrors your captors performed on you. Not even you know what's been done to you.

And that's the scariest part.

* * *

 

The beeping of a heart machine greets you as you sluggishly blink your eyes open. All you see is white at first, a white that is way too bright—bright enough it stings. There's movement from your right, a blur of blonde and red. You're not really sure because suddenly it's like your senses have a high-definition function. The beeping increases in volume as do both the voices from the two blurs. The light seems to burn with the white walls and the disinfected smell that seems to be the standard smell of hospitals becomes confining. Not to mention that suddenly you can feel the fabric underneath you go through your hands.

"Carter!" Natasha questions frantically reaching out to touch you. "What's happening to her?"

She manages to grip your hands after a short struggle. You feel her bones as well as the muscles, it's like you're phasing through her. So you yank back—terrified that you'll hurt her.

"Carter!"

"I don't know!" Sharon answers wracking her brain for a possible answer, "Maria?"

"Hill," Natasha prompts.

And something snaps inside of you, almost like a trigger of sorts.

You curl your hands into fists and force your eyes shut. Above you, you hear the static trickle of electricity and two sighs before the cracking of glass.

"Holy fuck," Natasha shouts, a similar expletive leaving Sharon's lips.

"Cover your face," Sharon orders and you feel the blonde's hand keeping your face steady because suddenly you're feeling pieces of glass penetrate your exposed skin.

And instead of grunting in pain like you should be, you don't utter anything. On the contrary when it feels like the glass has stop falling you let out a breath and open your eyes.

The room is dimmer, most of the lights having cracked and rained over the three of you. When you look over to both women you can see scrapes and cuts marring them and as you look down to see your own damage you hear two gasps.

Your arms are healing themselves, the cuts scabbing over before disappearing,

"What the hell did they do to you, Hill?" Natasha mutters.

You blink.

There's an onslaught of memories tipping into your brain and you shudder. But the feeling of Sharon's hand in yours stops it from swimming. And you blink back tears and tighten your hold in hopes of keeping at bay what just happened.

You clear your throat and answer. Except when you're done, Natasha is quirking an eyebrow at you and Sharon is looking at you with concern. You don't understand what's going on until Sharon ask you to repeat yourself.

You huff but reply without missing a beat and you're still getting confused looks in return. 

"Maria," Sharon whispers, "when did your Russian become that well developed?"

Your eyes widen. Russian? Sure, you know the language, you're all versed in many languages. You speak seven enough to be able to blend in with the Natives(English, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, French, Japanese, and Arabic), and then are learning others. Russian is one you've been trying to master for the past few years, you can read and write almost like a Russian, and your speaking is better than most, but fluent is not in your grasp, specifically for Russian.

"It's impeccable," Natasha says, and her eyes have a slight glaze of amazement coating them. She then re-asks in a softer tone: "Что они с тобой сделали, Мария?"

 _What have they done to you, Maria?_ The question echoes in your head. You don’t know.

"Я не знаю." You say and you can feel your breathing pick up again, but both Sharon and Natasha intervene.

Natasha wants to slide in behind you, but Sharon beats her to it, so the redhead settles for squeezing your hand. You can hear the pounding of feet come closer to the room, none of you are stupid enough to think you wouldn't be heard. Specifically because you seemed to have also short circuited the hallway lights. You have two minutes tops before the room becomes invaded by security or the team or whoever is supposed to be watching you.

But you're still shaking so Sharon pulls you closer murmuring into your ear.

"It's going to be okay, Mar. I need you to calm down. I'm going to need to run tests on you, but not until you're ready."

You want to chuckle because you know Natasha is glaring at her for going medical before caring. But you're terrified of what a laugh could do to them, you don't know if it's connected to you.

"Я обещаю, что мы это выяснить," Sharon whispers in (her forced) Russian to you and the footsteps come to a halt outside the room’s door.

"Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня," you plead and it's unclear if it's to Sharon or Natasha who's gripping onto your hand tightly.

"I promise I won't." Sharon states hugging you closer.

"Я обещаю, что не оставит йо," Natasha says barely above a whisper just as the door opens.

And when the three of you look at the door you're met with owlish stares.

Coulson stands with a gun raised looking for the threats; Barton next to him, his bow loaded; Skye has a gun in a basic level agents pose; and Melinda is analyzing the room, not to mention Tony, Steve, Sam, Bruce, Thor, Jane, Darcy, Pepper, Leo, Jemma and she's pretty sure she can hear Nick on the other side of. Melinda's com as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Coulson shouts.

You just groan feeling a headache coming on. So you turn and bury your head into Sharon's shoulder muttering to both women,

"Получить их, все они, за исключением мая, Старк и Знамени. Теперь ... пожалуйста.".

You’ll deal with them in your own space and at your own pace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise we will figure this out - Я обещаю, что мы это выяснить  
> Please don't leave me. - Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня  
> I promise I won’t. - Я обещаю, что не оставит йо.  
> Get them out, all of them except May, Stark and Banner. Now...please - Получить их, все они, за исключением мая, Старк и Знамени. Теперь ... пожалуйста.


End file.
